


The Right Play

by muggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Finn tried to impress Rey, +1 time he actually did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Play

1)

“Shots!” shouted Poe, pointing at Finn. “Shots!” shouted Poe, pointing at Rey. “Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!” he shouted to nobody at all in particular. Poe grabbed his shot glass and slammed it back, banging his fist on the bar. “Shots!”

Rey shook her head and grinned, handily taking down her own shot, knocking the glass back down onto the bar with a smack. “Shots!” she echoed, giggling, tipsy.

Finn eyed his own glass, already feeling the previous rounds lurching dangerously in his belly, and began to set it back down on the bar, untouched. But then Rey threw her head back laughing, and he caught a flash of her broad smile and squinted eyes and crinkled nose.

“Shots!” he yelled, tilting his head back and gulping it down.

2)

Rey unloaded the last box off the speeder, mentally sorting the pile by destination, contents, and weight in determining her order of delivery. Identifying one of the medium-sized boxes bound for general’s office, she bent and lifted up with her knees, adjusting her grip as she rested the box on her thigh. She heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind her and turned to see Finn running up. He grinned at her as he grabbed a box seemingly indiscriminately from the pile, huffed as he lifted it up, then started carrying it in the opposite direction.

“Hold up, turn around,” Rey called out. “Do you even know where you’re going with that?” Finn stopped in his tracks and turned, trotting back towards her sheepishly. She flipped up the tag on the box. “This one stays here, hotshot,” she said, smiling. She looked over the rest of the pile. “If you really want to help, these two are going to the flight deck.” She pointed at two large boxes on the edge of the stack.

“They’re quite heavy though,” she said, eyes scanning the warehouse for the transport assister, “so you’ll probably want to use the—“

As she looked back to where Finn had been standing, she saw he’d actually hobbled a few yards away, both enormous boxes slung over his shoulders.

“Finn, are you okay?” she called.

Finn held out a thumbs up, nearly dropping the boxes from the movement but somehow maintaining their weight, and continued zig-zagging his way out of the warehouse—Rey unsure if she should discreetly trail him to make sure nothing got destroyed.

3)

“Ask me to play,” Finn hissed.

“Why would I do that?” asked Poe.

“Just ask me to play!”

“No. I refuse. This is a party. Nobody wants to hear you play your guitar.”

“But it’s the only way to—“

“Finn, whatever plan you have in your head right now, I guarantee you this is not the right play. Stand down.”

“But—“

“Stand. Down.”

4)

“Working on a holodisruptor, huh?” said Finn, sidling up to Rey’s work station and leaning on the table. “Repaired a few of those myself, back in the day.”

Amused, Rey looked down to the satellite receiver she was repairing, then back up to Finn. “Holodisrupter, yes, of course,” she agreed.

“If you run into any trouble, let me know and I can help out,” he said, gazing majestically into the distance. “Sometimes I found that the circuits would overload on the mainframe, and I’d have to reroute through the back entry port.” Finn winked at her. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

Rey’s smile tightened, and she had to roll her lips in slightly to keep from laughing. “I’d never heard that before actually, so thank you. That should be a big help.”

“Any time.” Finn pointed at her and clicked his tongue, standing up from the table and walking out with a slight bounce in his step. 

Rey waited until he was just past earshot to allow herself to double over in laughter.

 

5)

Finn looked at himself, naked, in the bathroom mirror, still steamy from the shower where he’d gotten this bright idea.

“This looks good. I look good,” he muttered quietly, adjusting the angle slightly and re-evaluating. “I look gooood.”

Finn set up the holorecorder in the corner, checking the picture again, realizing that while the goods were satisfactory, his face was all wrong. He tried mugging in the mirror—smiling and grimacing, furrowing and unfurrowing his brow, sticking his chin out, lowering his eyes—and finally settled on the perfect look of organic, effortless sexiness. He reached out to punch a button on the holorecorder to start recording his message.

“Rey,” he said, in a low, soft, growl, “I—“

As Finn moved to lean his arm seductively on the wall of the shower, he took a step back into a puddle of water, and, as his weight shifted, suddenly slipped and fell. His ass hit the shower floor with a smack, the sting radiating upwards, the slap to his pride equally damaging. Within seconds, he heard Poe knocking at the door.

“Buddy, you all right in there? I heard a noise, did you fall?” said Poe, slightly muffled from the other side.

Finn leapt to his feet quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom. He patted Poe on the shoulder as he stormed past, limping slightly but not letting it slow him down.

“Bathroom’s all yours, sorry if I took too long!”

+1)

“Finn, no, it’s too dangerous!” called out Rey, standing on the edge of the Falcon’s entry ramp, bracing herself against the winds whipping dangerously on the planet’s surface. “Finn!” she yelled again, but he had already disappeared into the air, thick with debris, running towards the fiery crash she could just barely still make out in the distance.

A seemingly interminable amount of time passed with no sign of movement, aside from the planet itself, which seemed determined to pitch them off it. “Finn!” screamed Rey, heart pounding, throat raw, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “FINN!”

Finally, she heard footsteps thumping through the sand and saw a form moving towards her—Finn, holding Poe in his arms, wrapped in his jacket. He raced up the ramp as she followed, and it closed with a slam behind them, the air suddenly eerily still compared to the madness outside. Finn gently laid Poe on the bench and moved to rifle through the medkit supplies. Frowning, he grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and a pair of tweezers and, without hesitation, pulled the shirt off his back in one fluid movement and began ripping it into strips with his teeth. Rey realized she’d been backed up in the corner, motionless, and suddenly sprung into action, inspired by Finn’s decisiveness.

“Here, let me,” she said, reaching out for the shirt. He handed it to her and immediately shifted his attention back to Poe, leaning down close to being removing shrapnel from his wounds. His triage skills had advanced quite a bit since he’d worked on Chewie all that time ago, noticed Rey, as she continued ripping the shirt into bandage-sized pieces. As he worked, quickly and efficiently, she appreciated the confident, steady way his hands moved. She also admired the sheen of sweat drawn over his smooth, muscular back and shoulders, the intensity and focus of his eyes, the strength and fire of—

Poe coughed suddenly and they both looked up at him, relieved that he was at least conscious enough to expel dust from his own lungs. Rey jumped up to sit on the bench, resting Poe’s head on her lap and stroking his hair. She looked down at Finn, now dabbing a wound with antiseptic and wrapping a bandage around it in a careful, studied motion. He looked up to her, offering a small smile, and taking her hand gently in his.

“Don’t worry, he’s gonna be okay,” he said, reassuringly, holding eye contact meaningfully, before turning back to fixing Poe.

Rey had felt her cheeks growing hot as he looked at her, a feeling she hadn’t experienced in a long time. She had to admit—she was impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
